infboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Latiasfan001
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Infbox Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Video Game Articles Hey Latias. About your request for me to create more video game based articles, is that restricted to Pokemon related articles only, or is it a generic term to refer to all video games, not just Pokemon? Thanks. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 05:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, can I confirm your request for rollback rights? I just want to see how rollback works in general. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin ship Thanks for the roll back! Just wondering, what is the reqirmints for adminship? CXXX 19:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin ship Thanks for the roll back! Just wondering, what is the reqirmints for adminship? CXXX 19:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin ship Thanks for the roll back! Just wondering, what is the reqirmints for adminship? CXXX 19:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin ship Thanks for the roll back! Just wondering, what is the reqirmints for adminship? CXXX 19:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I did 64+ edits now ^_^ CXXX 04:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Rights Do you think I deserve administrator rights on this wiki? If you think so, then I might as well have them. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki Do you mean which topics we specialise in?--[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 04:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case, then I'd say that the topics we specialise in are games and movies. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) If we work hard on articles pertaining to those topics. Don't mind me asking, but is it really necessary to move off Wikia?--[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I guess that makes sense. Do you need me to help with anything relating to the wiki move? Or do you have it pretty much in order? How much does the domain registration cost?--[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC)